


Dog Teeth

by EllaAniMine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto has a bad home life, Bokuto is a good guy, Bruises, Desperation, Gen, Heroic Actions, Injury, Lack of Safety, Neighbors, Other, POV Akaashi Keiji, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Suspicious Behavior, Verbal Abuse, bad situation, dog attack, neighbor suspects for a long time, physical abuse-not shown, suspicion of abuse, suspicious actions, verbal abuse-not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: No one could have seen it coming.Bokuto Koutarou was too nice of a guy to let anyone get hurt, but unfortunately that didn't help save himself. Everything was supposed to be okay, but maybe it was all just a front.Akaashi Keiji is too perceptive to let things slip by on a good day, but one week will challenge everything he thought he knew about the Fukurodani Volleyball captain.A toxic mixture of bark and bite, and Akaashi comes to the realization that angry dogs are sometimes not the beasts that hurt us the most.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to minimize or poke fun at the struggles of those people in real life who suffer from any form of mistreatment.

"Keiji..." She said softly. Akaashi watched her force a smile and wipe her hands on her apron again. "It's nice of you to come over. Kou is upstairs... In his room."

"Thank you, Bokuto oka-san, I'll go up to see him." Akaashi waited for her to step aside to let him in. He walked quietly, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him, not looking to Bokuto's father sitting at the kitchen table, scowling, and walking up the steps quietly. Once at the top of the stairs it was evident almost immediately which room was Bokuto's, by the laundry spilling over the threshold and the volley ball sitting in the corner. Akaashi quietly approached, and politely knocked on the frame to alert his upperclassman and team mate he had arrived.

Bokuto suddenly turned on the bed to blink owlishly at Akaashi before breaking into a big smile. He had been in bed all day, his hair was ruffled and he hadn't changed out of a t-shirt and shorts. 

"Akaashi!!" Bokuto practically shouted, shattering the quiet that Akaashi had waded through to find him. "I missed you!"

"Bokuto-san, I brought you your schoolwork." Akaashi spoke at a reasonable tone of voice and lifted the stack of papers to add emphasis to his point. "Where should I put it for you?"

"Oh, the desk is," Bokuto gestured to the desk, messily strewn with papers, books, and pencils before stopping. "Hold up." He moved to stand up, likely to clear a spot, but Akaashi beat him to it.

"It's fine, I'll handle it." He set the work on the chair, clear save for the Fukurodani High shirt hanging from the back. Akaashi watched as Bokuto slowly slid back into his position in the bed, and carefully straightened the items on the desk. Bokuto was quietly watching as his underclassman and friend cleaned up after him. "How have you been?"

"What?" Bokuto looked from the desk to Akaashi, owlishly blinking again as if he hadn't heard.

"I asked how you've been." Akaashi repeated. He dropped the pens and pencils into a cup at the corner of the desk. "You seem to be doing well enough, all things considered."

"Oh... Yeah." Bokuto's earlier enthusiasm flagged, but he pressed on. "I'm okay. I feel bad about missing practice, so close to a practice match."

"I'm sure the team understands." Akaashi responded, carefully setting the papers on the desk before sitting in the chair himself. 

"I know. It's just... I'm the captain, and I'm not there for my team."

"Bokuto-san, it's fine." Akaashi spoke again. "You didn't purposefully miss practice, you just can't go. Not in this condition." Akaashi's eyes drifted from Bokuto's face, down his body to his leg, carefully wrapped in bandages and propped up.

"Yeah... I can't really walk on it." Bokuto's eyes had fallen somewhere short of Akaashi's face, but he couldn't bring himself to look at his leg either. "The doctor says it could be awhile. We won't know..."

"You're lucky." Akaashi whispered. He was able to find Bokuto's eyes again. "If the bite had been deeper,"

"Yeah." Bokuto responded breathlessly. "I know."

Akaashi watched as Bokuto slowly drifted away from eye contact with him, and he cleared his throat before standing.

"I have to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you again."

"Yeah..." Bokuto responded absently. He looked like his mind was somewhere else, and Akaashi felt it best to leave it alone. Bokuto was likely still trying to come to terms with what all of this meant. He had only been released to go home yesterday, and four days ago he was in worse condition after the attack and a round of brutal treatment. Akaashi watched for a moment longer as Bokuto noticed him standing there and found the courage to spare a smile. Even if it was forced, it settled Akaashi's nerves a bit more, and allowed him to walk from the room.

He descended the stairs quietly and silently bid goodbye to Bokuto's parents, the door being shut behind him as he stepped out.

Walking down the street Akaashi was stopped suddenly by a girl. He recognized her, Miho, she was Bokuto's neighbor, and in the second year but different class than Akaashi. She had hurried from her home to catch Akaashi before he was gone.

"A-Akaashi..." She spoke softly, her arm carefully crossing over her chest. "Did you see Bokuto?"

"Yes, I did." Akaashi noticed the carefully wrapped bandage on her arm and the way she winced when she shifted on her feet.

"Is he okay?" She whispered.

"He seems fine, I just took him his school work."

"Oh. Good." She smiled slightly, only able to meet Akaashi's gaze very briefly. "I've been very worried about him."

"It's okay, Miho-san. Bokuto-san will be fine, he just needs to heal." Akaashi watched her expression carefully, sadness and guilt displayed in full force.

"Right," She breathed. Carefully her eyes met his once more, but this time she didn't look away. "Akaashi, will you do me a favor?" She whispered. Akaashi didn't move, but she licked her lips once and inhaled shakily. "Will you tell me, if anything happens?"

"I'm sure he'll be,"

"Please?" She looked at him desperately. "If you... If anything happens, will you please let me know? He-he's... I just want to be sure he's okay."

Akaashi ultimately nodded. "If there are any new developments, I'll let you know, but," He glanced to her bandaged arm, held protectively against her chest, "you should take care of your own wounds. That dog attacked you, before Bokuto-"  


"I know." She responded quickly. Suddenly Akaashi saw tears forming. "Thank you, Akaashi."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Miho-san."

"How are you feeling, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi sat in the desk chair again. Bokuto looked up from staring off, and paused to gather his thoughts.

"Uh, fine I guess." He looked almost embarrassed. "Nothing much to tell, so... I guess I'm okay."

"You seem distant." Akaashi observed. "Are you sure you're alright?" Most of their conversation over the last day or so had been stop and go with Bokuto staring off or acting evasive to certain questions about his health.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bokuto assured him again, but when his friend seemed displeased to accept that explanation Bokuto found a way to continue. "I just gotta keep myself busy. If I stop focusing on something or don't stay busy I'll... I'll think about it."

"Think about it?" Akaashi questioned slowly.

"Yeah," Bokuto fidgeted for a moment. "You know, what happened." He winced slightly.

"Right." Akaashi noticed the way Bokuto moved, very carefully like he knew something would hurt if he moved incorrectly. Akaashi carefully surveyed his friend, checking to see if he was really okay. "Bokuto-san, you still have bruises everywhere."

"Huh?" Bokuto watched as Akaashi looked more closely at his body. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been playing volleyball, but..." Akaashi furrowed his brow slightly. "You've still got bruises on your arms, and-"

"I'm fine." Bokuto replied quickly, throwing in a smile as if to prove it. "They're probably from..." Bokuto's smile dropped, and his mouth felt very dry suddenly. "From the..."

"I understand." Akaashi looked him in the eye again. "You don't have to say it, take your time."

Bokuto, who had looked a bit shaken, settled down just a bit and pulled a hand over the arm closest to Akaashi.

"Thanks..." Bokuto mumbled. "For understanding."

"It's okay." Akaashi responded, still carefully observing Bokuto and the little marks on his skin. Some were old, practically faded, Akaashi had noticed them a while ago during practices, but some were newer, some yellow, some green, a few seemingly fresh, still purple or blue. "Well, you may want to talk to your doctor, because some of them don't look like they're healing properly."

"Right, yeah..." Bokuto brushed it off and found an almost typical expression for Akaashi. "You're always looking out for me." 

Akaashi smiled softly at his friend. They made idle conversation for a few more minutes before Akaashi had to leave to go home. Bokuto whined about him staying longer, but Akaashi insisted he had to go. He was quietly let out of the house with a careful goodbye from Bokuto's parents again. Akaashi had never seemed to notice before how cautious they appeared. As he walked Akaashi stopped to wait for Miho, the neighbor, who was hurrying to catch up with him.

"Akaashi..." She started, hesitant to continue. "Um, how is he?"

"He seems fine." Akaashi responded off-hand, still thinking about the odd behavior in the household. 

"You're sure?" She questioned. Akaashi looked at her thoughtfully, considering something and unable to get a nagging thought out of his head.

"He's in a bit of discomfort, but nothing unusual." Akaashi responded. "How are you Miho-san? I know you were injured, are you healing well?"

"O-oh... I'm fine." She seemed surprised. "I've still got some pain, but the hardest part is having to face school. As if the bandage wasn't bad enough, I've got bruises all over." She lifted her shirt sleeve to reveal a few pale yellow marks. "They're healing, but it doesn't feel quick enough.  See here? These bruises look like fingers because that's where... Where Bokuto dragged me away from..." Miho stopped and nervously looked up to Akaashi. "Some people ask if I'm okay because of those finger marks. You know, they... They don't look good."

"Right. I understand." Akaashi watched her lower her sleeve.

"Akaashi, is he really okay?"

"He tells me he tries to avoid thinking about what happened." Akaashi responds. He recalls the way Bokuto seemed distant, but puts those thoughts aside to focus on Miho. "If you want, I can leave you with a phone number so you don't need to run after me every day."

"Really?"

"Of course." Akaashi pulled out his phone carefully. "This way you don't need to worry about chasing me, and if you're concerned you can call. I'll make an effort to be available, but... Whatever happens..."

"Thank you Akaashi." Miho tried to stop her lip from trembling. "It's really nice to know that Bokuto has a great friend like you."

"I feel like I'm going crazy cooped up in here!" Bokuto was agitated and Akaashi could tell he was bored from the various objects scattered around the room that had failed as distractions. "I miss playing volleyball."

"I know you do, but you need to be careful and mindful of your injury until you're healed." Akaashi picked up a deck of cards thrown on the floor.

"I don't think I've ever spent this much time in the house, or with my parents." Bokuto looked around for something. "I kinda want to get out, but... I'm not really supposed to be walking, so that's hard."

"You can't exactly go downstairs by yourself..." Akaashi picked up Bokuto's volleyball uniform and thought it was strange that it was on the ground. Every time he had seen it in the room it was carefully hung, Bokuto took extra care to keep it nice. Maybe it had just fallen down in one of Bokuto's desperate attempts to pull something from his closet, but something about it struck Akaashi as exceedingly uncharacteristic. 

"You know, you're the only friend that I really see anymore..." Bokuto scratched along the edge of his bandages. 

"Your neighbor, Miho-san?, she asks about you a lot." Akaashi said, placing a few things out of the way and putting a few others back in their spot. "She seems very worried about you. She doesn't seem very concerned about her own injuries from that day but... I suppose it makes sense that she would feel guilty that you got hurt."

"Miho..." Bokuto whispered. "Yeah, she stopped by the other day... But I didn't really get to see or talk to her. She really only handed me a card and then had to leave." Bokuto picked at the edge of his dressings and furrowed his brow in an unreadable expression. "I hope she doesn't think it's her fault. She's been extra cautious since I came home, even her texts are a little weird." Bokuto looked up to find Akaashi. "I just want her to be okay. She shouldn't have to worry about me so much."

"Everyone deals with things differently Bokuto-san." Akaashi said. "I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly, but I've got a lot of homework I need to do."

"No, Akaashi, don't leave!" Bokuto looked at him sadly. "Please, can't you stay? You can do some of your work here, it'll be fine, just don't go yet!"

"Bokuto-san, I really have to go." Akaashi watched his friend's expression. He was surprised by the sudden amount of sadness. "I'll be back, you'll have more work while you're out of school, it won't be the last time you see me."

"Akaashi, don't leave me alone." Bokuto pleaded. "Please, stay for a just a couple more minutes! I won't ask you for anything else, just stay in the room, that's all!"

"Bokuto, I'm sorry." Akaashi stood at the door. "I really have to go." Bokuto's face dropped into a profound expression of sadness. "I'm sorry. I'll see you later, Bokuto-san."

"Yeah... See ya." Akaashi walked out, feeling particularly uneasy as he was let out by Bokuto's father. He couldn't shake the strange feeling that Bokuto had been do desprate. Akaashi typed out a message to Miho and within a few minutes she was opening her door.

"Akaashi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just curious." He stood on the street and watched as Miho carefully walked to join him. "Bokuto mentioned you stopped to see him the other day. He seemed worried about you and your behavior. What happened when you visited?"

"Hardly anything." She responded. "I barely got in the door, and I only saw him for maybe a few seconds when I begged his parents to let me give him the card personally. Then they all but forced me out." Miho shifted nervously. "They've always treated me that way, like I wasn't supposed to be trusted. Ever since middle school when my mom asked Bo if he could walk me to the train." Miho looked to Bokuto's house with unease. "I think they don't want me anywhere near him." Akaashi waited for her to turn back to look at him.

"Bokuto-san expressed to me that... He thinks you might blame yourself for what happened."

"What?" She looked surprised. "Akaashi, I... Nobody saw the attack coming, of course I know it wasn't my fault. I didn't know Bokuto was going to save me, and I... I just... I feel bad for everything he's going through. He doesn't deserve any of it... On top of everything, he..." Miho stopped to find her breath. Akaashi reached out to touch her shoulder in a moment of sensitivity.

"He's worried about you. You're obviously very important to him, and he doesn't want you to worry about him so much. Bokuto-san will be fine, his wounds will heal and he'll be back to school before we know it." Akaashi watched Miho look up to him, but he had said what he needed to and desperately needed to go home. "I have to go, but you should talk to Bokuto-san. I'll see you later, Miho-san, please take care of yourself."

Akaashi walked away to head home, but he couldn't quite shake the discomfort of leaving Bokuto alone. If Akaashi couldn't stay, maybe someone else could.

He pulled out his phone and searched carefully through the contacts. He tried calling, and the rings almost went to voicemail before the other end picked up.

"Hello, Kuroo-san? Yes, it's Akaashi Keiji, I- I'm well, thank you. I'm actually calling about Bokuto-san."

"Bo? What's up with him, is he okay? Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so." Akaashi replied quickly. "I had to leave earlier than usual today, I usually stay and talk to him for a while but I'm very busy, so I couldn't stay. I only worry that he's extremely lonely, I wondered if maybe he wouldn't benefit from a visit from a friend, like you. It might be a nice surprise for him."

"Me? Just show up at Bo's house? Nuh-uh, no way, he wouldn't like it."

"He wouldn't?"

"Nah, he's always weird about me coming over at all. He always insist we hang out at my place, which is never a problem, my mom loves the company, but... I dunno, I guess his parents are freaky about it or something? All I know is Bo gets kinda uncomfortable about the topic, so I don't know that just showing up is a good idea."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I don't know. We're Bros and all, but I've only met his parents a few times and they kinda freak me out. Like, I understand the whole strict parenting thing, but I really don't know how Bokuto does it."

"Does what?"

"Lives with them! Maybe you haven't noticed but, they strike me as a little judgmental at the very least. You know, Bokuto's all excitement and stuff... It's kind of amazing he can be like that with the home life he must have."

Akaashi listened carefully, absorbing what Kuroo said. With determination Akaashi attempted to continue the phone call without giving away any concerns.

"Well, Bokuto is resilient. Although he does seem very lonely. I don't know that I've ever seen his phone so quiet. Maybe even just calling him would be enough?"

"From what I've heard, people have been hesitant to call or text because they didn't know if he was going to be able to talk. You know, what happened was... Really bad."

"He needs people." Akaashi pressed. "He might be hesitant at first but he's a social creature by nature. He needs people to rally around him, he feels very alone."

"Thanks Akaashi, I'll definitely call. I'll let others know too, don't worry Bo will be back to his old self soon."

"I hope so." Akaashi hung up with a soft goodbye and walked the rest of the way home in silence.

"I've been getting a lot more phone calls and messages." Bokuto seemed in brighter spirits today, and Akaashi felt better to see his mood lifted, but deep down something still troubled him. Akaashi carefully sat at Bokuto's desk and had made himself comfortable, setting all his things down and hanging his school blazer over the back of the chair, resolute to stay for as long as Bokuto needed him. If Bokuto had noticed any of this, he didn't make it evident, engaging Akaashi in plenty of conversation about who had called and what fun things he'd been told. It was comforting to see more of the Bokuto he knew return, but Akaashi was still bothered by a number of things.

Akaashi was still uneasy, possibly more uneasy now, dealing with Bokuto's parents. They always stiffly received him after school, and seemed displeased when he left. The house was always silent while Akaashi was there, but neither mother or father ever seemed to be doing anything that would warrant total silence.

Akaashi also remembered the way Miho had described her interactions with them, as well as what Kuroo had said about Bokuto's unease at his own friend in his home. 

Something about all of it didn't sit right with Akaashi, but despite this unease Akaashi remained ever more concerned about Bokuto's healing.

"Your bruises don't seem to be going away Bokuto-san." Akaashi saw what possibly looked like a flicker of fear in Bokuto's eyes before the third year responded breathlessly.

"What?"

"Your arms are still covered with bruises, and it's been quite a few days since I first pointed them out." Akaashi spoke softly. "I know you said they were nothing, but I'm still concerned. At the very least they may not be healing properly, in which case you should really go to the doctor, but..." Akaashi paused and watched on quietly as Bokuto carefully reached to pull down his shirt sleeve in a vain attempt to cover the bruises. "I don't think they're the same bruises, are they Bokuto-san?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Akaashi." Bokuto responded quietly. "I think you're worrying too much. I don't have that many bruises, and maybe I've bumped into some stuff, I can't exactly walk regularly."

"You're walking around by yourself?" Akaashi questioned. Bokuto didn't respond. "I don't think you're supposed to do that Bokuto-san. You might cause more damage."

"No it's fine. I can take care of myself a bit." Bokuto was clearly being evasive.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi began. "Are you sure you're alright? You can tell me if something is wrong."

"Why would I lie Akaashi?" Bokuto looked at him with a forced expression. Akaashi could feel the tension in the room, but he wasn't satisfied with the responses he'd gotten.

"I just want to be sure you're alright Bokuto-san. Maybe I should look at your bruises," Akaashi boldly moved to examine the arm closest to him, but Bokuto pulled it away quickly.

"I don't think you should." Bokuto didn't look angry, but he was clearly not comfortable or pleased. "Akaashi, you worry too much. Maybe you should go?"

"Bokuto, I-"

"I don't feel great, Akaashi. I'd really like to take a nap." Bokuto wouldn't look at him. "Thanks for dropping my stuff off, I'll see you later."

"Right," Akaashi was slow to stand up and gather his things. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, Bokuto-san."

"Yeah... So do I." Bokuto mumbled as Akaashi stepped out the door. Akaashi felt badly about making him upset, but now he had more reason to be concerned than ever. As he decended the stairs, Bokuto's mother caught him at the door.

"Maybe you should stop bringing him his work after school. It isn't fair to expect you to make a special trip every day."

"I don't mind. I like bringing Bokuto his work, he has questions about school for me to answer and it's nice to make sure he's alright. He's been through a lot." Akaashi insisted, remaining polite despite the clear effort to keep him away.

"It's sweet that you care about him this much, but he's practically an adult he doesn't need a babysitter Keji."

"I'm not his babysitter, Bokuto Oka-san... I'm his friend. I want to be sure he's okay."

"He'll be fine. He'll go back to school soon enough, focus more on his studies, and maybe he can even play volleyball again."

"Maybe?" Akaashi watched as Bokuto's mother remained unreadable.

"Goodbye Keiji." 

Akaashi stood outside the door for a while longer, thinking about all that she had said. He knew something strange was going on, but he mostly felt offended at the way he was all but thrown out.

"Akaashi?" He looked up to find Miho rushing to him. "Akaashi I need to talk to you!" She ran up to him, but he stopped her and began to walk away from the house.

"Not here." She seemed to understand and took his arm carefully.

"Please, follow me." She led him next door to her home, and inside before dropping his hand.

"Miho?" A lady stepped out from another room, seemingly surprised to find her daughter had brought a guest. "Oh, is this your friend?"

"Mom, this is Akaashi. He's a good friend of Koutarou's, and he's been checking on him and keeping me updated." 

"Oh, well that's very nice of you Akaashi." The mother smiled very kindly. "My Miho has been very worried about Kou lately, and... Given what's happened I don't blame her."

"It's no trouble." Akaashi insisted.

"I need to talk to him about something." Miho stated.

"Okay. Should I set a third place?"

"If you don't mind." Akaashi responded. "Miho and I have a lot to talk about, I'm afraid I'm going to miss dinner at home."

"Something isn't right Akaashi." She looked at him with an expression of panic.

"I know." Akaashi wasn't happy to admit it, but he couldn't let what he'd observed go. "Today his mother suggested I not come back to bring Bokuto-san his work. She all but forced me out of the home, and I don't think it's without explanation."

"Be honest. Have you noticed anything weird? I can't shake the feeling he's in real trouble."

"Do you remember last week when I asked you about your injuries from the attack? You showed me the bruises from where Bokuto grabbed you to pull you out of the way." Miho nodded solemnly. "Earlier today I saw a similar pattern on one of Bokuto's arms."

"What?" She sounded like the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"I've been concerned for a while about bruising on his arms, and potentially other places on his body. I don't think this bruising is new, he's pretty much always had some bruises, but before I was able to brush them off as having been caused by volleyball. He always plays hard and throws himself all over the court, it didn't seem unlikely that he would bruise from that kind of aggressive training. Lately, though... I've rethought the idea that all those bruises were from volleyball. I don't think they're from fighting off a dog either."

"Akaashi... What are you trying to say?"

"I think you know." Akaashi responded. "I also think it's a concern you've had for a while now."

"Oh my god... Akaashi do you think his parents..." Miho was practically on the verge of tears. "Do you think they abuse him?"

I don't know." Akaashi responded softly. "It doesn't look good."

"Oh my god... Not him." Miho tried to hold back tears.

"Miho-san, you're his neighbor. Do you ever notice anything that seems to indicate Bokuto-san may be... Treated badly?"

"I mean, I hear yelling sometimes and Kou never really addresses it if I ask. He talks about how they're disappointed in him, and that he wishes they weren't so negative sometimes... I don't know." She ran her hands through her hair, desperate to find an answer. "There was this one time that... He had gotten a bad exam grade, and he was walking home with me, sounding upset about how he'd done, walking slowly and acting kind of weird, and... And saying he didn't want to go home to face his parents." She looked suddenly panicked at Akaashi. "I didn't think much of it at the time, I mean nobody wants to tell their parents they got a bad grade, but... Oh my god, what if that was a cry for help?"

"Miho, it's not your fault." Akaashi tried to comfort her. She was openly crying now, but tried to remain quiet to prevent alerting her mother. "If that is what's happening, Bokuto-san has done an exceptional job of keeping it secret. I'm his friend, I saw him and talked to him about everything every day, and I never even began to suspect."

"What are we going to do, Akaashi?" Miho struggled to catch her breath as she sobbed, and Akaashi attempted to comfort her.

"We'll do the best we can. We need to be sure before we start claiming anything, and I'd like to talk to Bokuto-san seriously at least once more..." Akaashi struggled to remain calm as he found himself pulling an arm around Miho to offer her any comfort. "We will get to the bottom of this, Miho. I promise I won't give up on him."

"He can't save himself, Akaashi." Miho openly sobbed against Akaashi's shoulder. "My god, how long do you think it's been going on?"

"I don't know." Akaashi whispered. Deep in his heart he knew that if Bokuto was being abused, that it must have been going on long enough for Bokuto to become used to it.

 

"Keji..." The tone of voice wasn't friendly anymore. "I thought I told you you didn't need to bring Koutarou his things after school anymore?"

"I told you I don't mind." Akaashi noted that she seemed displeased by this. "If you would let me finish the week, I'd like to personally tell him that I won't be bringing his things anymore."

"Ma?" The voice came from upstairs. "Is that Akaashi?"

"Yes Koutarou, it is."

"Can you send him up? I know he has my stuff, he told me he was coming with it." Akaashi watched the expression on her face twist just a bit more until she permitted him to enter.

"I promise I'll be quick, only wanted to make sure he was ready when I arrived." Akaashi quickly took the stairs and found Bokuto carefully getting back into bed.

"I know you're gonna yell at me for walking around on it, but I was afraid she wouldn't let you in."

"I understand. I can forgive you." Akaashi walked in slowly, noticing that the room was darker than Bokuto usually kept it. "Has your light burned out?" He asked carefully.

"Huh? Oh yeah, bad timing right?" Bokuto seemed distracted. He didn't notice when Akaashi reached for the light switch and illuminated the room until it was too late. Bokuto flinched and covered his eyes, but Akaashi was too smart to believe it was because the light was too bright.

"Does it hurt?" Akaashi asked softly.

"What are you talking about?" Bokuto's face remained covered, even as Akaashi sat in front of him on the bed. With gentle hands Akaashi lowered the only shield that covered the new bruise on Bokuto's cheek. For a moment they were silent, Akaashi feeling his heart break as he watched Bokuto grasp at straws for another lame excuse to hide what they already knew.

"Bokuto-san..."

"It was an accident." He responded hollowly. Bokuto lifted his eyes, and for the first time Akaashi noticed how tired and sad they looked. "I ran into it, it's nothing."

"Bokuto..."

"Thanks for bringing me my stuff, but..." Bokuto attempted to put on a smile, as if Akaashi hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. "You should go, Akaashi. I know you skipped practice to be here. You'll get in trouble."

"I wouldn't worry too much about me." Akaashi responded quietly. He sat there watching Bokuto struggle to act casually and avoid looking Akaashi in the eye. "Bokuto-san... If there's anything you need to tell me before I leave..."

Bokuto glanced at him only briefly before looking elsewhere and fighting for words. When they finally came, they came softly and with a tear.

"You know, I feel safe when you're here." Bokuto rubbed at his nose and swallowed a lump in his throat. "I know it's selfish to ask you to stay, but I always think about begging you not to leave." It was barely above a whisper and Akaashi didn't need to strain any longer to hear the cry. As gently as he could, he brushed some of Bokuto's hair back, a gentle touch that Bokuto carefully and nervously responded to, before setting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bokuto-san..." Akaashi mustered as much control as he was able. "I will come back for you." Bokuto looked at him desperately. "I swear."

"Akaashi," Bokuto was barely able to form words.

"Talk to anyone you can, call them, text, whatever. Make yourself heard tonight, so it would be strange to go suddenly." Akaashi slowly slipped off the bed. "Keep yourself safe. I will come back, I swear."

"Okay." It broke Akaashi's heart again to watch the resignation on Bokuto's face. Like all he knew was trying to stay safe.

 

Akaashi ran as fast as he could, throwing open the doors to the police station and feeling relieved to see Bokuto safe and secure with Miho. His head was carefully tucked under her chin and she held onto him as if he might fizzle away if she let go. Bokuto's face looked hollow, but Akaashi could still see faint tear tracks where they had dried on his face. He could only imagine what Bokuto had been through today. Miho had been pulled out of school earlier that day by her mother, and had spent hours comforting Bokuto as he cautiously explained everything. 

It was only yesterday that Akaashi had left Bokuto to travel next door and talk seriously with Miho and her mother about his plan. Understandably, her mother was appalled by the revelation of what had been happening next door, and agreed to deal with police and investigation on behalf of Akaashi and her daughter.

Akaashi knew he would need to be questioned about what he knew, but in the moment he moved slowly. Miho saw him first and whispered to Bokuto who only turned his head to look at Akaashi. 

"How are you?" Akaashi asked carefully, pulling a chair close enough to sit and talk quietly.

"Tired." Bokuto responded, his voice was thick from crying but he looked at Akaashi with a small smile.

"I guess so." Akaashi noticed the way that Miho carefully stroked Bokuto's hair, an action that seemed to be well received by Bokuto. 

"What's gonna happen now?" Bokuto whispered, a small whine escaping him.

"I don't know, Bokuto-san... But things have to get better." Akaashi looked up to Miho, who diligently fawned over Bokuto, as if she could make up for years of missed affection.

"Mom is trying to talk them into letting Kou come home with us." She whispered. "They're hesitant to release him to non-family members, but... He has nowhere else to go."

Akaashi nodded in understanding, watching Bokuto's tired and hollow eyes scan the room. No one but the people gathered in the station for Bokuto knew what had happened. The school had not been given any information on the basis that a full scale investigation had to be done, investigating to see if there had been any other reports for this case or if any additional people had more information. Akaashi knew no one on the volleyball team had any idea, he had gone to practice and everything flowed normally despite the growing sense of dread in Akaashi's gut. Miho had tried to keep him informed and calm throughout the day, but Akaashi had remained unsettled until he saw Bokuto was safe with his own eyes. He knew that once the information was released and people started asking questions that Bokuto would face more hardship even though people would mean well. Akaashi hoped desperately that what he had said about Bokuto was right; that with his friends gathered around him Bokuto would find a way to come back stronger then ever and survive the ordeal. Akaashi worried about his friend as he saw him shift to sit up straight.

"Thanks... Both of you." Bokuto looked between Miho and Akaashi. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"It's alright Bokuto-san... We forgive you, of course. You were trying to protect yourself." Akaashi spoke softly, watching Bokuto fidget nervously. After a short silence, Bokuto spoke again.

"You know what I realized?" He began. "Volleyball was my escape. The gym was the one place I felt safe no matter what. It got me out of the house, and... And it gave me great friends." Bokuto looked to Akaashi, who smiled back softly. "Fuck, I'm gonna be sad if I can't play anymore."

"Bokuto-san you're going to be fine." Akaashi reassured him. "From what I hear, you're healing nicely and with some physical therapy to work the muscle back up, you'll be jumping and spiking just as hard as ever."

"Yeah..." Bokuto sighed. "I just got so nervous, you know? I started to worry that even if my leg did heal right I wouldn't be allowed to go back to volleyball. My parents... My parents didn't like it. Said I should spend more time studying..."

"It's okay Kou..." Miho soothed. "It's over now."

"I just feel broken, not being able to play. God, I miss the team, Akaashi, so much!"

"We all miss you too." Akaashi smiled. "You should visit during practice tomorrow."

"Really?" Bokuto sounded truly hopeful for the first time.

"Yeah, of course." Miho responded. "The doctors said you can get around on crutches, probably could have had them days ago, and you deserve to go visit."

"Do you think coach'll be pissed that I've missed so much?" Bokuto broke out into a grin, and Akaashi couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"I think, all things considered, he'll find a way to be okay with it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Again, I want to emphasize that this fan fiction does not intend to minimize the struggles of those dealing with abuse, past or present.  
> Please, if you or someone you know is being mistreated, talk to someone you trust and contact the proper authorities in your area.   
> This is a work of fiction.  
> Please stay safe and take care.


End file.
